villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mars Colony Security Force
The Mars Colony Security Force is the main antagonistic faction of the 1990 film Total Recall. It is a military organization founded by governor Vilos Cohaagen to serve as elite officers of the Mars Colony. History When Mars became a a settlement and tourist attraction, the Mars Colony Security Force was created to maintain control over a new colony built for the humans. Their biggest obstacle is a group of early settlers who were exposed to the Mars atmosphere over time because of cheaply-made domes, which have made them mutants and allowed them to gain supernatural powers, including psychic ability. Since the mutants refused to be swept under the corporate rug, Cohaagen hatched a plan with his most trusted friend, Carl Hauser of Mars Intelligence, to rid Mars of the mutants forever. As part of the plan, Hauser had his memory erased with a new persona: Douglas Quaid, a mild-mannered husband with incredibly huge muscles and a strange accent. After a certain mishap with a company named Rekall (which provide memory ego trips), Quaid finds himself being chased by Richter and his men wanting to kill him, even learning that his relationship with his "best friend" Harry and his "wife" Lori were all fake memory implants. Heading back to Mars after evading several of the Security Force soldiers, Quaid follows several clues pertaining to his past (including a young woman named Melina, who is working for the resistance). After killing Lori and Dr. Edgemar, he hides away in Venusville with Melina, where Richter orders his men to kill several people when they refuse to speak of Quaid's whereabouts. Eventually, Cohaagen shuts off Venusville's ventilation following the death of Ritcher's right-hand man Helm, so Richter has Captain Everett to call all their men back. There, Quaid encounters the mutants and eventually meets their spiritual leader Kuato. The psychic stresses to Quaid the importance of unlocking the memories trapped in his mind, and through deep meditation, he finds out an important secret: deep underground, a giant alien reactor made out of terbinium - perhaps millions of years old - was discovered by the Security Force. Its purpose was most likely to generate a breathable environment for the planet by melting a huge glacier of ice below, which will release the oxygen that will be enough to neutralize Mars' toxic atmosphere, even though some scientists have theorized that it would just ignite all the terbinium on the planet and send it into a planetary meltdown. Because of his desire to maintain his abusive monopoly of selling air to the citizens of Mars (regardless of the effects that it's causing to them), the greedy Cohaagen decide not to turn the reactor on and instead plans to blow it up before the resistance can get to it. Eventually, the Security Force manages to track down Kuato and the entire Resistance and eliminate them (with the help from the treacherous Benny), with the exception of Quaid and Melina. A victorious Cohaagen then explains of his plot to Quaid about being used by both him and Hauser to lead them to Kuato, right before he orders Hauser's memory to be reimplanted back into Quaid and Melina to be programmed as Hauser's slave. However, Quaid frees himself and Melina from custody, and they proceeded to kill the remaining soldiers of the Security Force (including Benny and Richter). Quaid then heads over to start the reactor, and Cohaagen is jettisoned onto the planet's surface, where he painfully gasps and chokes to an ugly death while the oxygen is released into the atmosphere, rendering it breathable and freeing the entire Mars colony from Cohaagen's control. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Supremacists Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Spy Category:Extravagant Category:Genocidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Totalitarians